


蛭子

by okonomide



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okonomide/pseuds/okonomide
Summary: 智润、二翔。翔润二人性转。背景为平安时代。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Ohno Satoshi/Matsumoto Jun
Kudos: 1





	蛭子

延历二十五年，年仅十七岁的中宫润子产下了其舅父冷泉帝的第二个孩子。

不过中宫产子，并没有给阴雨连绵的秋日宫廷带来一丝半点犹如雨霁云开，久遇日光的喜悦。

因为润子产下的，既不是皇子，也不是皇女。

而是一只连它的身生母亲润子见了，都要叹息连连的狐狸崽子。

「雪白的皮毛，乌黑的眼睛，如果不说是从人肚子里生出来的，也不过只是一只可爱的，人畜无害的小东西嘛。您说中宫是不是被从岚山跑下来的狐狸给蛊惑了呀？」时任阴阳博士的相叶雅纪，听到权博士们如此打趣，素日里待人处事皆温和宽厚的他，也不由得严厉地呵斥到：

「这种事，是你们能随便议论的吗？」

即便阴阳寮里众说纷纭，也始终没有一人能给出一个合理的解释，更别提解决之道了。

「其实，把那狐狸崽子偷偷处理掉不就好了吗。」一日，润子方才醒过来，隔着帐子就听到了贴身侍奉自己的女官们的闲谈。「我们都是知道的，那绝不能是陛下的孩子，毕竟陛下都从未…」

「嘘！」

刹时，女人们的声音都压低了下去，于是，刚生产完、身体还极度虚弱的润子，也不得不费力又小心翼翼地朝着帐子那边挪近了些。

「这大概就是天罚。」

这是润子听到的女官们谈论的最后一句话，因为下一秒，出于悲愤，润子就把脸重重地埋进了衣被里，并开始哭泣。

自己的孩子是只狐狸，本应是件该令润子感到无比羞耻与害怕的事。可是润子不仅毫不觉得羞耻，反倒担忧起自己那还未见上一面的、与心爱之人的孩子，会被处死后再随便埋在哪里的郊外。

就这样胡思乱想着，润子又迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

她做了一个梦。

在梦里，她自己也变成了一只雪白的小狐狸。她梦到名为「自己」的小狐狸嬉戏在春日的原野上，无边无际的樱花海在头顶随着春风起伏，并在日光的照射中散发出迷离又梦幻的色彩。

正嬉戏着，小狐狸突然注意到，一个身着鲜红唐衣的女人正由湖那边朝自己走过来。女人就像是从湖中浮现出来的，在这番光怪陆离的景致里，她如同幽灵般地行走，及脚的乌黑长发上也时不时闪烁出幻影似的光点。

「你是谁呀？」小狐狸天真地问到。

「我是…」从华丽的桧扇下露出一张清丽的脸庞，女人大而圆的眼睛宛如母鹿的眸子。

「我是妈妈呀。」

「妈…妈…」感觉到自己在半空中胡乱挥舞的手被紧紧握住之后，润子醒了过来。

「是妈妈呀。」

现实与梦境在这一刻重叠了起来，润子在梦醒之后的恍惚中，缓慢地辨认出了两年未见的母亲翔子的脸。

润子的母亲翔子，世人皆称大宫，是先帝的第二皇女，也是今上同父同母的亲姐姐。自从丈夫左大臣殁于两年前，翔子就命人在比睿山上修建了佛堂，自己也遁入其中潜心修起佛来。

翔子自从十八年前下嫁，就未再踏入自己曾居住了二十年的皇宫半步，此次出现在中宫居住的弘徽殿，大概也是出于对女儿身体以及精神状况担忧的考量。

「妈妈在这里呀。」翔子温柔地将女儿拥入怀中，并用手像哄婴儿似的拍打起了润子的背。润子有些蜷曲的乌发蹭在翔子的手背上，痒痒的，翔子轻轻地把那些头发拂到了一边。

「妈妈，我不想这样的。」润子被母亲身上温暖的熏香包围着，肆无忌惮地体味着母亲的气息，润子终于忍不住纵声大哭起来，「可是我真的很爱智哥哥，就算那孩子是只狐狸，也是我们的孩子呀。」

润子口中的「智哥哥」，今年二十岁，是冷泉帝唯一的皇子，是天皇还是亲王时，与宫女生下的孩子。

即是润子的表兄，也算是润子的继子。

「我明白，我明白。」翔子柔声细语地附和着女儿，鹿类般灵动的眼睛里飘荡着一丝淡淡的哀愁，「没有任何人会比我更明白。」讲这话时，翔子的声音陡然转低。

「妈妈，舅舅会不会已经把那孩子！」润子猛然抬起脸仰视起自己的母亲，艳丽的面孔上仍旧肆虐着无法停息的泪水。

翔子闻言，却温柔地笑了。

接着，她压着声音开口道：

「你放心，我来这儿之前去看过那孩子，正好好地养在清凉殿里。和也也说跟智小时候简直一模一样呢。」和也，也就是冷泉帝的乳名，「真的是很可爱，眼睛大大的，黑黑的，在摇篮里把小手晃过来晃过去…」

翔子低沉的声音似乎有催眠的作用，润子听着母亲的话语，意识又开始逐渐迷离不清起来。「不过，狐狸怎么能跟智哥哥一模一样呢？」这是即将昏睡过去之前，润子唯一能从母亲的言语里想到的事。

「润子，你听我讲呀…」

翔子的声音还在耳侧回响，可是很快，润子就感觉自己像是沉到了水里，厚重的水泛起水波，阻隔了外界的一切声音。到最后，润子就只能透过一片朦胧，看到母亲倒影在水中的鲜红影子。

啊，那是穿着红色唐衣的，看上去还很年轻的妈妈。

润子意识到自己又来到了先前的梦境里。

周遭的风景一如既往，只不过自己却从那只雪白的狐狸，变成了身着紫色单衣的女人。意识到梦境发生变化的润子，就这样开始独自在繁花似锦的原野上漫步。

春日的微风和煦，润子也久违地产生了无比畅快的心情。

「妈…妈…」几声类似于孩童的呼喊的声音从不远处传来，润子骤然停下脚步，以为是自己出现了幻听。

「妈妈！」不过那声音却越来越大，越来越清晰，润子转过身，只见在如茵的绿草上，正跌跌撞撞地奔跑着一只雪白的狐狸。

「妈妈！」狐狸翕张着尖尖的嘴，发出了人类幼童一般的声音。

大同五年，在一个繁花盛开的春日。

润子带着到秋天就要年满四岁的儿子漫步在无边无际的原野上，呈耳朵形状的湖泊在远方闪烁着美丽动人的光芒。

去年也差不多是这个时候，冷泉帝宣诏了退位，尊为冷泉上皇，移居至平城京。二十三岁的皇太子即位为朱雀帝，并将自己「同父异母」的「弟弟」收为了养子。

不过身为先帝中宫的润子，却并没有随驾前往平城京，她留在了宫中，以皇储母亲的身份隐居在了清凉殿北面的飞香舍中。

看着儿子活泼自在地奔跑在原野上嬉戏打闹的健康模样，润子不由得觉得，四年前的那段日子，就宛如自己的臆想一般。

那日在母亲翔子的安慰下，润子昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

再度醒来已是第二日午后。女官们正凑在身边絮絮低语，见中宫睁开了眼，其中一人便异常喜悦地朝着润子恭贺道：

「大君昨日请来了比睿山的高僧，现在皇子已经无虞了。」

「是被不知道哪里进来的畜生附了身吧。」

「所幸大君来了。」

在女人们嘈杂的你一言我一语中，润子疲惫地透过被风撩起的帐子，看到了秋雨初霁后，碧蓝如洗的天空。

「妈妈！」年幼的东宫跌跌撞撞地朝母亲跑来，润子蹲下身，把长相酷似朱雀帝的儿子搂入了怀中。

只是母亲后来又对自己说了些什么呢？

润子突然格外在意起来。

她努力地在脑海中拼凑起那天母亲来到自己身边后所发生的所有对话。只是一到自己所在意的那段，记忆就像跌入了深渊。如此往往复复几遍后，润子也不由得厌烦了起来。于是她站起身，牵着儿子开始朝湖畔走去。

春风时起，烂漫的樱花便在头顶婆娑起伏，在日光的照射中，一切的事物都反射着迷离又梦幻的色彩。

突然一阵怪异的声音从南边响起，咿咿呀呀的，很像什么在哭泣。就像是…润子转过身，果然，那是一只狐狸，蜷缩在草丛里，雪白的皮毛格外显眼。「咿咿咿咿」又一阵相同的叫唤从西面传来，润子又转向北边，一只与先前那只几乎长得一模一样的狐狸正立在一棵樱花树后面。

润子一手牵着儿子，一手护着自己已经鼓起来的肚子。

她环顾着周围，不仅是南面与西面，东南西北，四处都潜伏着不计其数的，皮毛雪白的狐狸。

咿咿咿…

咿咿咿…

狐狸们的叫声此起彼伏，犹如海潮一般朝润子蜂拥而来。

「不要叫了！不要叫了！」润子发疯似的用手捂住了自己的耳朵。

这时，一只狐狸突然跑了过来，蹲在了几近崩溃的润子面前。只见这狐狸摆出一副稻荷神石像的姿势，摇晃着蓬松的尾巴，并用它那黑碌碌的眼睛直勾勾地打量着润子。

「你知道吗。」狐狸发出了翔子的声音，润子惊讶地松开了堵在耳朵上的手。

「什么？」润子蹲下了身，也用眼睛直勾勾地打量起了狐狸。

「只有同父同母的兄弟姐妹，才会生下狐狸一样的孩子。」


End file.
